


No Fear

by asheykat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Journals, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheykat/pseuds/asheykat





	No Fear

 Her breathing was heavy and she covered her mouth in an attempt to quiet herself as she peered through the slats in the closet door. She was terrified and she could hear her own heart thumping in her chest and she prayed to anyone who would listen that she was the only one. Thump, thump, thump. The footsteps came closer and closer and she held her breath as she heard the door to the bedroom give a long, slow creak. Thump, thump, thump. If she could just keep quiet for a little while longer she could make it out of this house alive. She saw a shadow pass in front of the closet door and she squeezed her eyes tight. Up until she heard the slam of the closet door opening and a hand grabbing her shirt. She let out a loud scream.  
    "This is stupid..." I muttered the sentence under my breath as my boyfriend laughed next to me. These movies were so cliche, I hated it.  
    "Why can't you ever give these horror movies a shot Liz? They aren't that bad. Aren't you at least a little scared?" Matt looked at me as he spoke, his eyes wide in both amusement and agitation. He was the only man I knew who could display complete opposite emotions at the same time.  
    I rolled my eyes before speaking. "No, come on. It's completely predictable. She should have left the house the instant she saw the man breaking into her house. Who sits there and just screams as a man with a butcher knife approaches her? It's completely unrealistic." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and gestured to the now paused movie. "On top of that, why are these women always completely helpless? And why is it that when they aren't it's because they're basically cat fighting the guy chasing them? What good is it going to do you if all you do is scratch the eyes of a man with a chainsaw. He still has a chainsaw and he's still mobile. You aren't doing yourself any good." Matt laughed at me again as he stood up.   
    "Okay, okay. How bout this, I go make us some more popcorn, and you watch the rest of the movie with me without complaining. Deal?" I gave a slight pout before nodding.  
     "Only if you throw a soda and a kiss into the deal." He nodded with a small smile, leaning in to give me a kiss on the top of the head and walked off into the kitchen. I sighed, taking the opportunity to stretch my legs across the couch as I heard the microwave start. I picked at my nails for a few minutes until without warning the power went out. I raised my eyebrows at the now turned off television.   
    "That's very funny Matt but I'm not that easily scared." I stood and made my way into the kitchen where I found a very confused Matt looking for a flashlight.  
    "As clever as it would be, that actually was not me. We must have popped a breaker, though I'm not entirely sure how. You stay here, I'm going to go check. I'll be back in a few." He pulled out a flashlight, thumping it on his palm a few times before it flickered to life. I gave him an impatient look as i started to walk back to the front room.   
    "I was promised popcorn. This was not in the agenda..."  
    "I know, I know. Just use that patience I know you don't have for a few moments and I'll be back and I'll get you your precious  popcorn" Matt grumbled for a few more minutes and then I heard the back door slam shut. I tapped my fingers to a tune only found in my head on my thigh as I waited for him to get back. After what felt like ages, I checked my watch to see that three minutes had gone by. Longer than necessary to check on the breaker box, even for Matt. I swung my feet to the floor just as I heard a stiff breeze slam open our back door.   
    "Damn it Matt, you really need to get better about closing that door all the way." I started to make my way towards the kitchen when I heard a rustling. I stopped dead in my tracks. "It's probably just a wild animal, nothing to be scared of..." I mumbled to myself, as I grabbed the baseball bat just in case and continued my journey. I turned the corner, hoisting the baseball bat up and ready to beat someone's head in when my gaze went down to find a pair of yellow eyes glinting in the moonlight from the window.   
    I sighed in relief as I set the bat down and started to make shooing motions with my hands. "Go on, get out of here you silly raccoon..." The creature skittered out the door, under a pair of legs.   
    "There you are Matt! What took you so long?" My gaze followed the legs upward and my face paled. There Matt was, slumped with his eyes closed and blood trickling from his forehead. I couldn't make out the features of whoever, or whatever, was carrying him by the shoulders. All I could see in the dark was the piercing bright red eyes that stared me down. I scrambled out of the kitchen towards the baseball bat I left behind as I heard a thump I could only assume was Matt's body hitting the ground. As soon as I had the bat in my hands I turned, swinging it with all my force at the assailants head. I heard a crack as it connected, the bat breaking in my hands as the figure stumbled back. It made an odd hissing noise and before I could make another swing, I felt something grab me around my waist and start to lift me in the air. I let out a scream of surprise as I kicked my legs, hoping to make a connection with something, anything. I heard a grunt and my eyes darted as I saw Matt start to stand up. Before I knew it Matt was launching himself at the creature in front of me. The figure stumbled and started to reach back to grab Matt as I dug my nails into my assailants arm. There was a loud howl and I was dropped.   
    I quickly grabbed the bat, swinging at the figure that now had Matt in it's hands once more and hit it in the side. I watched in horror as it threw Matt against the wall, then I felt something hard hit my head and a warm liquid at my head. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Matt being drug by the feet by one of the figures.  
    When I came to, I felt something against my wrists and I scrunched my face slightly. I heard a scream and opened my eyes in fear. Around me I saw a few other people, including Matt, tied up. They all looked knocked out, just as I had been and I scanned over the room to the best of my ability. There was a trail of blood along the floor and when I followed it with my eyes I almost threw up at the sight I saw. There was a man, who the screams were coming from as a few shaded figures hunched over his form. One yanked what I assumed was his head up from the man and another scream pierced the air before his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped down to the ground. The figure held a piece of the mans flesh in sharp, blood stained teeth. Blood dripped down from a face that didn't appear to exist. One of the figures slunk its way towards me, sliding as smoke does across the floor. I started to struggle against my bonds but it was of no use as the figure grabbed me. The chain that apparently kept me to the wall was tugged and I was brutally dragged across the floor to another room, where another huddle of shaded figures awaited me. That was the last thing I saw before a sharp pain entered my body and I fainted.  



End file.
